History Starts Now
by AwesomePossumSlytherin
Summary: After the death of Albus Dumbledore, Hermione and Ginny seem to find themselves in the year 1977 with a book that holds the future of the world.


**Hello Lovelies, **

**It's been quite a while since I've written a story on here. But I've come up with a story that I'm pretty excited about. It's a travel fic, that involves reading Deathly Hallows. But that's not all! Unlike many other 'reading' fics, this one will actually have a plot- as in their will be chapterst that don't have anything to do with reading the book. I think it will be oodles of fun!**

**Disclaimer for story: As much as I may wish it, I am not, nor have I ever been, or ever will be the fabulous J.K. Rowling. Meaning- I own no plot, places, or characters. I most definetely do not own actual excerpts from Deathly Hallows. This is merely a non-profitable piece of fun. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

She couldn't stand it. She couldn't watch her best friend crumpled over the useless body of Albus Dumbledore. It was too much.

Mind reeling, she pushed her way out of the crowd surrounding her, blinking away tears. The war hadn't even begun and yet the most powerful wizard they knew was no more. He was killed in what was presumably the safest place to be. If Hogwarts wasn't safe anymore, what was?

As she aimlessly roamed the hallways, an idea sprung to her mind.

It was absolutely crazy, ridiculous, and most likely dumb, but it needed to work. She couldn't let things continue on the path they were sure to be heading.

Hermione came to an abrupt stop and was shocked to see how far she had walked. It seemed that her thoughts had taken her to the very place she needed. She was on the seventh floor and a familiar tapestry was in front of her. She closed her eyes, and tried to think rationally.

She walked back and forth three times in front of the wall, a plea echoing in her mind.

_I need to save my friends._

Anxiety pulsing through her, she reached for the doorknob.

"'Mione?"

Hermione groaned quietly.

"What are you doing?" Ginny stood behind Hermione with her hands on her hips looking at the brunette inquisitively.

"I don't really know," she responded. She then proceeded to open the door and blink at the sight before her. The room was quite small and dingy, a rotting lamp giving off light and a small wooden table took up the vast majority of it. On the table was a book- a large book. Hermione reached for it but Ginny grabbed her hand before she could.

"Don't!" Ginny warned "You know how dangerous books can be."

Hermione nodded her head, recalling her second year where Ginny had been possessed by one. Instead, she leaned over the table to examine the book. There was a note on top of it.

"_Close the door and you will be able to open this book. Open the door back up and you will be in the same world but younger. The choice is up to you_," Hermione read outloud.

"Hermione, how did you find this room?" She asked suspiciously.

"I just asked the room for a way to help my friends." Hermione knew that this was incredibly dangerous and she was not one to take dumb chances but this room had not yet failed her.

"I'm going to close the door," Hermione told the redhead, "And you can come whereever it is we're going."

"Well, shouldn' t we consult with Dumble-" She cut off, the severity of what had just happened hitting her.

"Where will we go? What can we do?" She asked.

Hermione closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't like the uncertainty of this entire situation, but the book was calling to her. She knew it held answers.

"Just close the door," She told her friend.

Ginny looked between the book and the corridor outside. She made a split-second decision; she slammed the door shut and looked towards Hermione.

"What now?"

"We open the book," Hermione said as she grabbed it.

The note that was previously on the book dissolved with her touch. A new one reapeared.

"Before you read what's inside these 759 pages you must know the power you hold in your hands. If you are ready for this heavy responsibility you may leave the room to enter your new surroundings. Obtain caution."

The message chilled the two girls to the bone. What was this book?

"I suppose we should go then," Hermione said. Ginny nodded and together they walked out of the room, preparing themselves for their new location.

They were quite surprised to find themselves in the exact same corridor that they had just left. Ginny felt let down, and shook her head sadly.

"I suppose we should go back and find Harry," She told her friend. Hermione was biting her lip and looking around in concentration. Ginny had seen this face before and knew that disrupting her thought process would not be a good idea.

"The book said that we would enter the same world but younger. I think we might be back in-"

"Oi!" A shout from behind them interrupted.

The two girls turned to face Harry Potter.

Well, an exact replica of their best friend minus the eyes and the few inches he had on him.

James Potter looked them over and took notice of the odd robes on them. They had the Hogwarts emblem on them, but seemed...outdated, perhaps? He silently wondered if they were dangerous. His hand instinctively twitched toward his wand.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger," She told him, noticing he had the same nervous habit of reaching for his wand as Harry, "and this is Ginny...Walt."

'Ginny Walt' arched an eyebrow at her friend, but let her go on. She was much better at this on the spot stuff than she was.

"We need to see Dumbledore," She added, feeling the lump in her throat at the mention of the old wizard's name. The boy studied them for a few more seconds before reaching his hand out to them. He highly doubted they were a problem. The look in their eyes said they needed help.

"James Potter, one of four of the infamous Hogwarts troublemakers," He said proudly. Ginny had to stifle a laugh. Wait until she told Harry about meeting his own father. Ginny couldn't help but feel reminded of her own twin brothers. The bespectacled boy began to lead them towards the head master's office.

James began to ramble facts about the castle, insisting he knew it better than anyone else. Hermione watched him closely, seeing the differences between he and his son. James held himself higher than Harry did. He was filled with confidence where Harry was filled with the need to be unnoticed. Jame's glasses were rectangular rather than Harry's circular pair.

Hermione brought her attention back when she heard James say "So, are you a natural redhead? I kind of have a thing for them," to Ginny. The redhead in question flushed as bright as her hair. She didn't know whether to be flattered or incredibly disturbed.

James grinned and rubbed a hand through his messy hair and prattled off the password to Dumbledore's office. He had obviously been here a few times before.

Suddenly, Hermione realized that they had no back-up story. Her hands began to shake as James led them up the spiraling stairs. When they reached the office door and a familiar voice called "Come in," Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

Albus Dumbledore had seen a lot of things in his time at Hogwarts, so things rarely took him by surprise. But seeing two odd witch's wearing potential Hogwarts uniforms made his eyes widen.

"Mr. Potter, you may return to your dorm."

James looked dissapointed. He wanted to know who these girls were and how they ended up here. He felt he deserved the right considering he found them. But he couldn't just ignore Dumbledore, so he left the office, grumbling under his breath.

"Now, it seems as if we have a predicament here. May I ask who you are?" He looked at them with those penetrating blue eyes and examined them. The brunette decided the truth would be the only way to go.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley," She started. The headmaster ran a list of Weasley's through his mind, but found none with the name Ginny. He fixed his gaze on her.

"Who are your parents?"

"Molly and Arthur Weasley."

Dumbledore stroked his beard. The Weasley's currently had three children and a pair of twins on the way. None of which were girls and the eldest was only seven years old.

Then, Hermione's mouth unhinged and she told him everything. The war, his death, Harry, the Room of Requirement. He sat through it all quietly, all the while gazing at the young girls in wonder.

When all was said and done, which was a relatively short time considering the speed at which the brunette spoke, Albus clasped his hands together and thought intently.

"Time is an incredibly risky buissness. Even the slightest change can disrupt the entire course of the future. Do you understand the amount of responsibility that lies on your shoulders?" The two girl nodded their pale heads in understanding. "This room you speak of, however," he smiled at them "seems to be quite intelligent. I can't see it letting you two doing this without knowing you could handle it. Use that book it gave you with much caution. Be careful of who you tell what."

The old headmaster clapped his hands and stood up. "Now, onto less world-changing items. What to do with you two?"

"I'm a muggle-born, so I can keep my name," Dumbledore shook his head at her, eyes twinkling.

"Hermione told James that my name was Ginny Walt."

"That name will suffice. You also might think about pretending you are from muggle parentage. That was smart thinking to change it, Ms. Granger," Hermione beamed at him and Dumbledore looked at their uniforms once more, "You appear to be a part of Gryffindor House. I'm assuming you would like to stay there?"

Ginny could have hugged the man right there. She was terrified that they would have had to undergone the sorting hat again, or worse, be seperated from each other.

"I will call up McGonnagal to lead you to your houses. It would be best if you told others that you're from Beauxbatons School of Magic. Ms. Granger, your family doesn't approve of magic so you do not speak with each other. Ms. Walt, your parents died in a car accident when you were young."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," He told them with a wink, "May your time here be most enchanting."

* * *

**Please Review! Constructive criticism welcome! If you're lazy just leave a happy or sad face(:**


End file.
